Different? Huh?
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: Basically,artemis is with Cameron but he's abusing her and Wally encourages her to break up with him "why are you with him?" "Because no one else wants me." "Yeah they do"-quote from story (is spitfire) also cheshire and red arrow get abit frisky and handsy after a mission,main pairing cheshroy but starts with spitfire,probably because there is spitfire too. Please R&R.


It had been different at the cave for a while now. Wally thought. But different in what way? He had been fighting less with artemis and any chance he got to talk or argue with her he took it. Robin had began to notice changes in his friend. The fact Wally was actually wearing deodorant meant something. Robin had seen it coming for a while now,seen his friend fall for the blonde haired archer. And the archer well she really didn't have any interest. She'd been seeing someone and Wally had been slightly jealous and eager to know who this lucky boy was. But artemis wasn't telling anyone anything. Artemis was seeing someone although she wasn't exactly in a happy relationship to say,she'd been seeing him two weeks now and had known him since she was young. It was Cameron,aka icicle junior and artemis only chose to date him because he was the only one who would ever want her,or so she thought. Cameron basically forced her into the relationship before she'd even realised.

Artemis wasn't the only archer in Gotham who'd formed a relationship without acknowledgement. Roy (red arrow) had been creating up a relationship with cheshire,turns out all those torments and the playful flirting wasn't just to throw Roy off. She'd made that quiet clear on multiple occasions when she'd thrown herself at him although Roy never kissed back. How could he,he was a...hero and she was a villain no good would come from this,but that didn't mean he didn't want to kiss her back there and then.

They were on a mission, the team: artemis,Wally,robin,miss Martian and super boy. Zantanna and kaldur wouldn't be working this mission,the league had other plans for them. It wasn't a serious mission just Brain up to no good again. They took him down with ease,but brain got back up,he fired a ray which was millimetres away from hitting artemis and killing her but kid flash swooped her off her feet in the speed of a flash.

"You just saved me..." Artemis said panting trying to catch back her breath.

"Yeah,I know." Kf said also out of breath.

"Thanks,Wally." Artemis said no longer panting,she turned to see miss Martian and the others coming towards them.

"Artemis,are you alright?" Miss Martian asked her friend,landing down beside her on the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine,if wasn't for Wally...I guess I wouldn't..." Artemis said mumbling with her words.

"You okay kf?" Robin asked his best friend noticing how out of breath he was.

"Yeah,I'm fine...I just got hit by that lazer thingy on my foot. But whatever. Hey can I have some pizza. Hey does anyone see that giant floating teddy bear. Mommy?!" Wally said dazzlingly before collapsing to the ground.

He woke up in bed unconscious. The first people he saw were robin,and artemis but as his vision started to enhance he saw batman and the flash too.

"Huh?where am I?" Wally said confused

"You were hit by the brains lazer,your body went into shock and as a result you collapsed." Batman said before adding "What you did was brave Wally,you risked your life for one of your teammates.."

"But next time make sure you avoid the lazer thingy. I don't want to tell your parents that you're injured otherwise they'd kill me." The flash said before he and batman left.

"Dude,that was awesome!" Robin said sitting on the edge of wally's bed.

"Yeah,thanks bay watch you saved me."

"Anytime." Wally said to artemis before she left the room.

"Dude,your so falling for her." Robin said knocking kf out of his daze(watching artemis.)

"I am not. Hey where's the pizza I'm hungry."

"Oh you were serious about that." Robin said and the two best friends joked .

Meanwhile in Gotham. It was getting dark. And the red haired archer was on patrol,it was a slow and quiet night,then suddenly a clumsy footstep was heard. The archer pointed his bows out into the dark shadows. A chuckle was heard echoing the high buildings rooftop.

"Who's there?" Roy said with his usual gruff voice.

A female assassin stepped into the light her mask off her face and no where in sight.

"Cheshire?" His voice raspy as ever,he pointed his arrow right at her chest.

"Relax red I come in peace." She mocked putting her hands up. "I haven't got any weapons if that's what you think?"

He scoffed "You're an assassin,when don't you have weapons."

"You can search me if you want." She said flirtatiously and he did.

He pulled at her. "Stand still and DON'T try anything." He said as he searched or rather frisked her.

"Ooh Roy you certainly know how make a girl feel all tingly inside." Jade said teasingly. To that Roy didn't reply he just cocked an eyebrow.

"So no weapons huh?" Roy said as he pulled Jade close with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Nope." She answered shortly thinking he was going to kiss her.

He let go of her waist pulling out a sai which had been well hidden and out of eyes sight. He showed it to her before throwing it to the ground. "Why are you here?"

"To get what I want." She answered short and mockingly.

"Which would be?" Red arrow asked,unaware of how close the two were standing.

"You." She answered before pulling him in for a long deep kiss. Roy hesitated slightly before kissing her back with full passion. His hands instantly wrapped around her waist and her arms to his neck. Roy was caught off guard,not just at the kiss but how much he wanted it,desire fuelled through his body and seized the moment,capturing his lips with her own. Cheshire was too a little caught of guard,although she had hoped he would kiss her back one day she never thought it would be so sudden. It wasn't long until Roy had taken her back to his apartment. Their lips savaging each other,he crashed her back against the wall,her legs around his waist,his lips on her neck. They made their way to the bed room and proceeded to 'make love'.

Wally was still on a medbed accompanied by robin,miss Martian and superboy. Kaldur had shown up as the other three left.

"Kaldur,man is it good to see you."

"I am afraid to tell you my good friend but I have found out who artemis has been in a relationship with as you asked...the outcome is not good."

"What do you mean not good? It's not robin is it? Or Roy? Oh god, not zantanna?"

"No Wally I do not believe robin would betray you like that, also Roy seems to be..occupied and zantanna I do not believe is artemis's type or gender for that matter." Aqualad finished.

"Then what is her type?" Wally snapped a little,agitated and annoyed.

"Well I am unsure whether he is her type but she is seeing a boy named Cameron Mahkent otherwise known as-" kaldur was interrupted by an eaves dropping artemis.

"Icicle junior, I knew you were shallow Wally but this. This is just pathetic." Artemis said standing at the door way.

"I best be leaving,take care my friend." Aqualad said as he passed artemis to exit.

"Artemis wait,I'm sorry okay it's just I..." Wally started unsure if how to finish.

"You what?" Artemis snapped. "You know this is what I'd expect from Roy but you."

"You're right...it was pathetic, I just wanted to know who it was."

"Well now you know,what you're going to tell bats or Ollie."

"No,I'm not."

"Then why would you want to know."

"Because I-" Wally was interrupted by zantanna.

"Wally,there's food ready. We didn't know whether you'd stay for some or not."

"Of course he will." Artemis said moody as she left the room.

"Wally,I know you like artemis...but nows not the time to tell her." Zantanna said going to sit beside Wally.

"When will be the time."

"Soon,trust me. Just wait a little longer. You'll know when the right time to tell her is." Zantanna said taking her hand off wally's shoulder and going into the lounge.

In Gotham, the archer and assassin lay in bed panting.

"Well,hero,you certainly put my expectations to a low standard." Jade said rolling on her side,using her arm to prop her head up. Her other hand tracing shapes on Roy's chest.

"Mmm,so you've imagined this happening before." Roy said rolling over and repositioning them so he was on top of her. He began kissing her neck.

"Well it can get very very lonely, especially in this line of work." She said in her usual sultry voice. "Besides we have a lot of sexual tension,you can't exactly say you haven't thought about us." It's true he has thought about it before...a lot but..

At her words he decided to take a more sensual approach. He kissed her lips softly and she kissed him back with the same amount of softness,it wasn't long till they were making love again but this time at a slower pace.

It was the next morning,Roy woke up. The bed sheets still warm on the side she lay on. He was a little saddened that she'd left but she left a note on the pillow she lay upon:

Last night was fun red,we should do this more often.

Love Jade x

P.s We'll be stealing artefacts from the museum tonight-see you there. X

She would,she would definitely see him tonight.

Meanwhile,it was the early hours at the cave. Wally walked into the lounge to find artemis sitting there,arms around her legs. And a faded bruise across her face which her mask had covered yesterday.

"Artemis?"

"What?"

"Why are you sitting in the dark...alone?"

"It's none of your business bay watch." She snarled back not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Look artemis...I'm sorry about yesterday." He said before sitting down. "I just...wait is that a bruise?"

"Leave it bay watch,just go."

"No artemis not until you tell me what happened."

"I'm fine..I just-er I got it on the mission that's all."

"No you didn't,because you never got hit on the mission yesterday."

"Who says it's from yesterday."

"Artemis what happened? I'm your frien-team mate" he stopped him self from calling her a friend.

"It's nothing. And you're just my team mate..nothing else."

"Yeah I know..Artemis...Cameron didn't do this did he?"

She took her eyes off the floor and turned her head away from him.

"No he didn't." She lied. He was just like her father.

"Artemis,don't lie to me. Why? Why would he hit you?"

"He got angry okay."

"If he hits you..." Wally stopped himself,he didn't want to think about her being abused. "Why are you with him?"

"Because no one else wants me."

"Yeah they do." And with that he left just as he was walking away artemis looked up at him wide eyed and shocked.

Later that night,in Gotham the gaelaly museum was in the process of being burgled of it's prize possessions. The burglars who were sent by the shadows were cheshire and sportsmaster.

"Would you hurry up little girl, you're wasting our time." Said sportsmaster as he smuggled a few artefacts.

"I am trying to be careful." Jade snarled back. 'Cmon red where are you.' Cheshire thought and as if timed her white knight in shining armour approached.

"Don't move." Roy said pointing his arrows at the two.

"You're outnumbered lad,give up now before it's too late." Sportsmaster said getting ready to make an escape. "Be a good little broken arrow."

And with that Roy lowered his bow and was shut down.

"What did you do to him?" Cheshire asked holding back the anger in her voice,she observed roy for a moment before looking back at sportsmaster.

"Nothing you won't find out soon enough,little girl,now you coming."

"Fine but as soon as we deliver these artefacts,I have business to attend to."

"That's your business." Sportsmaster said leaving the museum to load a truck outside with the artefacts.

After the artefacts needed had been retrieved Jade returned to find red arrow still standing there.

"Arrow?"

"Roy?"

"Roy harper?"

"Speedy?"

"Red arrow?"

She said shaking him to reactivate him.

"Rrrgh,what was it?"

"Something arrow? What was it?"

She tried numerous of names,not knowing which nick name sportsmaster had used. So she did the only thing she could. She kissed him long and hard hoping it would break him out his 'daze'.

It worked,and suddenly she felt a pair of lips kiss her back.

"Oh,thank god." Jade mumbled against his lips before giving him a tight hug.

"What happened?" Roy asked confused. Looking around to spot sportsmaster.

"Nothing I can't handle..So your place or mine?"

"Hmm? How about yours at least this time you woke sneak off during the night." He said as they walked out of the museum.

"You don't know that,I might leave to go on a mission,...and I left in the morning actually."

"But you still left." Roy replied half teasing.

"Mm,sounds like you missed me."

"Maybe I did."

"Well,you got my note. You knew where to meet me."

"You never said what time."

"Oh that's why you were late and here I thought you had stood me up."

"And why would I stand you up after a night like last night?"

"Maybe you realised I was too good for you."

"Maybe, or maybe I realised / was to good for you." He mocked.

And the two had made their way out,unaware that sportsmaster was listening.

Meanwhile at the cave,

"Hey artemis,I baked cookies you want one?" Miss Martian flew over to her friend cheerful as ever.

"No I'm fine m'gann,hey have you seen Wally?"

"Erm I think he's in the lounge with Connor and robin."

"Hey artemis-" zantanna said walking past artemis,she was going to say something else but artemis cut her off.

"Hey zee can't talk right now." Artemis said as she hurried to the lounge.

"Hey artemis." All three boys chirped at the same time.

"Hey, er Wally can I talk to you...alone."

"Hey,what's wrong?"

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday,and you're right I'm not going to let anyone abuse me ...not again. So I've ended things with Cameron. I just thought you should be the first one to know."

"Oh,okay thanks. And artemis...you deserve better than someone who's going to treat you like that."

"Thanks Wally." Artemis said a kissed wally's cheek before walking away.

Wally blushed redder than his hair. He may finally have a chance to admit how he feels about her.

Meanwhile in Gotham, moans were heard in the small apartment which Jade had called home for some time now.

"Mmm,Roy." She screamed as she was reaching her orgasmic high.

She breathed his name a few times as did he with her. Although the creaking of the bed quieted the moans it could still be heard echoing all through out Gotham. Then bed became louder and louder and crack...they had literally broke the bed.

Roy collapsed on top of Jade and Jade rolled them off the broken bed and onto the floor. The two of them laughing.

"Well Roy,you've now officially broken my bed...are you planing on buying me a new one?" She said sultry as always.

"Well I guess it's only fair." He said before caressing her neck with light kisses.

"Mm,considering you broke the bed?yes." Jade said as she tilted her head back so he could kiss her neck at a better angle.

"I guess this means I'm the best sex you've ever had." Roy said against her neck a little too cockily.

"Who said it's the first bed that's been broken." She replied sarcastically and flirtatiously. At this he stopped he didn't want to think about that,not about her and other men. She noticed that this had put him off a little but then she pulled him close and whispered to his ear. "But you'd be right to say you are the best sex I've ever had,and the first to break my bed."

She boosted his confidence although it wasn't a lie,he was the best sex she's ever had,she's better than she ever imagined. Not many men can make a woman orgasm at least three times during the first round of sex. He was also the first to break her bed. And after she'd said those words they looked each other in the eyes before he slowly leaned down to kiss her. "You're the best sex I've ever had too." He whispered softly against her lips before they made out on the floor,then she wrapped her legs around his naked form and things began to get intimate but there was a pounding at the door. She quickly put on a robe which hung on the door and Roy put on an old gown too,although the one he was wearing was pink which was unfair considering she had on the blue. She answered the door.

"Ugh,What do you want?" Jade said standing in the way of the door. Roy stayed in the bedroom, staying quiet and listening to the conversation.

"What can't I check on my daughter?...and the hero she dares to bring to her home?" Lawrence said stepping into the small apartment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated before moving to close the door wearily.

"Oh I'm sure you do baby girl, whatever you do in your time is your business but mixing business with pleasure little girl won't work out well."

"Like you said what I do in my time is my business. Now you can leave."

"Tell Romeo to watch his back,okay?" And with that he left.

Jade went back into the bedroom and saw Roy standing there awkwardly by the door. "Before you ask yes sportsmaster is my father.."

"And artemis is your sister." Roy finished her sentence for her. Jade just looked shocked that he knew this information.

"She informed the league a week ago but I knew before."

She tugged the collar of his dressing gown and pulled him towards her "Follow me." She said tugging him out the bedroom and into the sitting room where she pulled the couch out into a bed.

"It's not exactly the greatest but it'll do for now." She said half seductively.

"Mm,guess I'll be buying you a new couch too." Roy said before pulling Jade onto the sofa bed.

A few hours later,at the cave, the team were sleeping,well everyone except artemis...and tornado. Tornado doesn't need sleep. However artemis does but wally's words kept washing through her mind. "Yeah,they do."? What did that mean? Does he like me? Of course he doesn't,when does anyone ever like me? I mean I might like him but that doesn't mean he likes me back. I feel bad for Cameron now,I mean I know it wasn't his fault..I shouldn't have said the wrong name! Dammit artemis when someone tells you they love you,you have to go and screw it up! I just had to say 'I love you too Wally.' Cameron why didn't I say Cameron. Urgh. All these thoughts were going through artemis's mind. Why did she say Wally?

It was early hours of the morning and artemis decided to get up and make a drink. She had slept at the cave last night,she didn't want to be alone considering her mom was out of town. Then she saw him..

"Wally?What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"I should ask you the same question?"

"My moms out of town,didn't want to be alone. You?"

"I dunno... i woke up early and I thought maybe rob or someone would be up."

"No,just me and tornado...Wally what you said the other night about Cameron not being the only one who wants me."

"I just-look never mind."

"Wally?"

"I just I like you okay and I..blah just go please."

She didn't leave instead she gave him a short kiss on the lips. Unsure of what to do Wally left the cave and went back home. Great I've screwed things up they both thought.

Meanwhile in Gotham,Roy woke up on the sofa bed to a naked Jade lying on top of him.

"Wake up.." He said shaking her a little. "Ugh Jade get up or I won't be getting you a new bed."

"Ermf five more minutes,we were up all night." Jade moaned against Roy's chest before rolling off and muffled something into the pillow.

Roy just rolled onto his side to cuddle in with her. "Oh so your a cuddler?" Jade asked sleepily.

"No!...I'm just cold." He said shuffling into her more.

"Mmhmm..." She replied tiringly and the two dozed off back to sleep...that was until Jade felt Roy trying to sneak out of bed.

"You know you can't do the walk of shame in those clothes." Jade said turning on her side to see Roy putting back on his red arrow uniform.

"Well if I'm going to buy you a new bed I should at least wear civi clothes." He said bending down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon." And with that he left. Jade just lay on the couch bed and felt it collapse a little.

"Ugh,great not even in a relationship and he's managed to wreck my apartment." She moaned against the now slightly broken sofa bed.

Meanwhile at the cave,artemis was contemplating on what to do. Why did she kiss him? Why didn't he kiss her back? Oh god things are going to be excruciatingly awkward. Artemis thought as she heard Wally come through the zeta tube. Oh god he's back.

Crap,artemis. What do I do? Wally thought.

"Er artemis hey!" He said passing by her.

"Yeah er Wallman hi." She replied back awkwardly. "Look about what happened..."

"Let's not mention it again." Wally said before powering off. Artemis just sighed.

Yep things had definitely changed.

In Gotham,it had just turned 10am and a civilianised Roy harper,drove round to his girlfriends? No enemy? Fuck buddy? 'Friend' who is a girl and also the enemy? Yeah I'll go with the last one he thought as he reached her apartment. He knocked at the door.

"Come in.." She said expecting it to be Roy,to her luck it was.

The sofa bed had been restored to a couch. The apartment was clean again. And Jade still wasn't ready.

"Wow Jade,I didn't think you were one of those girls." He said mockingly comparing her to the girly girls who spend forever choosing an outfit.

"Shut up,I was cleaning." She said a little defensively.

"Hmmhmm cleaning." Roy mumbled sarcastically. Walking into the kitchen.

"Okay I'm ready..Roy? Okay red seriously if you-" she stopped herself after seeing him step out of the kitchen.

"If I what?" He questioned a little too suspiciously.

"Never mind,can we just go get this bed,I can't sleep on that sofa bed ever again you practically broke that too." She exclaimed grabbing her apartment keys off the kitchen counter.

"Mm,but you had fun." He said leaving the apartment,Jade just rolled her eyes and followed him to his car. The drive was quiet,they'd talk every now and then but other than that it was silent. They reached a bed and furniture store,it wasn't crowded although there were a few couples there. "So what kind of bed do you want?"

"A strong one hopefully?" Jade said looking around at some of the beds on show.

"Mmhm,you'll definitely need a strong bed if we have another night like last night." He said thinking back to their previous night.

"Who said you'll be coming home with me?" She asked teasingly.

"You're right,my place is so much better." He said cockily and teasing.

"Mm cocky-" Jade began but was interrupted by a sales man who worked at the furnishing store.

"Hello,can I help you guys?" He asked attentively.

"No,we're just looking for now thanks." Jade replied innocently.

"Okay,shout if you need anything." He said before walking off.

Jade turned around to see Roy talking to some girl,she seemed to be alone and trying to flirt with him although Roy wasn't picking up on the flirting. Jade felt a little 'territorial' and jealous. So she walked up to Roy and hugged him from behind. He got a slight shock and the girl looked unamused.

"Here you are sweety. I've been looking all over for you,I found the perfect bed for us." She said sweetly emphasising on the 'us'.

"Oh this must be your girlfriend." The girl said sheepishly.

"Uh well actually.." He put his hand to the back of his head. Jade put one of her hands down Roy's pants unnoticed by the girl infront of them. "Yeah she is." He said,his voice breaking a little bit at the feel of her soft touch.

"Oh well I should be going,it was nice meeting you both." She said awkwardly and walked away.

Roy turned around to face Jade,her hand at the rim of his pants. He moved it away. "Jaaade, what are you doing?" He asked cooly.

"I have no idea what you're on about." She said looking him in the eye.

"Really? Then what was all that 'c'mon sweety' about?" He asked shortly.

"Actually it was 'here you are sweety' but I guess you were too distracted to notice." She snapped a little.

"Distracted?" He asked confused.

"Yes Roy,distracted. In case you didn't notice that girl was clearly flirting with you. If I didn't show up then she would have asked for your number." She said turning away to examine the bed in front of her.

"Maybe I want her number." He said in his serious tone as always.

"Then go ask her for it." Jade snapped at Roy loud enough for Roy to hear but not loud enough to draw attention to them.

"I said maybe didn't i,besides why would I want her when I have you..." He said a little unsure of where they stood. She faced the bed so he couldn't see the smile that drew on her face. "C'mon chesh,you know you can't stay mad at me..." He said going behind to hug her.

"Mm,is that so?" She asked turning her head up to look at him.

"Well at least when you're not jealous that is."

"I wasn't jealous,I was just-" Roy cut her off.

"Being territorial,'So territorial and only our third date'." He quoted mocking her slightly.

She shot him a glare."Moving on, here what about this bed?" She said pulling out of his hold/hug and going to a bed which looked strong enough.

"It's your bed..." He said not minding which bed she chose.

"Typical man..." She whispered quietly to herself,but he heard.

"Fine,it seems strong enough..is it soft?" He said giving his opinions of the bed.

She felt the bed and sat on the edge. "Hmm seems soft." She bounced up and down a bit. And they heard a squeak. "Now that's not good." She said standing and walking away casually to see another bed.

"What about that bed?" Roy said looking at the bed with the leather frame.

"Looks nice..." She went over and felt it. "It's soft too.."

"Yeah but is it strong enough?" Roy asked looking at the structure of the bed.

"I don't know maybe you should sit it on it,seeing as you're the one who breaks them." She said and he shot her a look. Although he did as told. It didn't squeak and seemed strong enough.

"Seems alright." He said before standing up."Yeah I think I'll get it." Jade said agreeing with Roy "...well you'll get it." She finished. Roy walked to stand next to her. They could hear bickering from the other end. Roy nudged jades arm and nodded to the couple who seemed to be having a domestic.

"You filthy liar!" The wife exclaimed and the store worker tried to break it up telling them to leave.

"Mom! Dad!" The girl who flirted with Roy before was shouting at her parents to stop.

"How dare you! In our bed with that bimbo! I hope you're happy together!" The woman said throwing an ornament at her husband.

"Ma'am you'll have to pay for that."

"Urgh...you want a divorce Harry you've got yourself a divorce!" The woman said storming out with her daughter. The husband paid for the ornament and left the store embarrassed.

"Well that was certainly entertaining." Jade said turning to ask a nearby store clerk for the bed.

"Yeah." Roy agreed "Wait you mean the fight or the fact the girl who flirted with me, Sophie her name is by the way, has family issues?" He added.

"Both." She answered shortly with her famous smile and turned to the clerk.

"You two seen anything you want yet?" He asked slightly annoyed at the previous fight between the other couple.

"Yeah,that one there." Jade said pointing to the bed behind them.

"Alright, if you could please follow me and we shall sort you right out." The man said and walked away to a computer to fill put the basic information,the pair followed.

Whilst they waited,the man asked curiously "So you two moving in together or...?"

"Something like that." Roy said sending a smile to Jade.

"So,how long you two love birds been together?" He asked giving them a teethy smile.

"Erm six months." Said Roy at the same time Jade said "One year." They both lied.

"One year and six months." They both said at the same time compromising.

"So you met at college or something?"

"No we met whilst on the job." Jade said smirkingly.

"Oh,me and my wife met on the job. She's the boss so I guess that's different." The man said looking at a photo of he and his wife on the desk. The computer bleeped "Ooh,it's been processed.

So we will have that delivered to you tomorrow morning at 10am."

"Do you have any earlier deliveries? Like today?" Jade asked not wanting to spend another night on that uncomfortable sofa bed.

"Nope sorry sweety,we only deliver between 9am-5pm and all the slots today are filled." The man finished.

"That's okay,we'll pay now." Roy interrupted,and got out his wallet. The bed was $550 and Jade refused to let Roy pay. "It's fine I've got this,it's only fair remember considering I broke it." Roy said pulling a lot of money out his wallet,a wallet which was very full. Jade thanked Roy and told him quietly she'd repay him in sexual favours. Once all the financial processes had been taken care of the pair left.

"You can stay at mine the night if you don't want to sleep on that sofa bed." Roy asked a little sheepishly.

"Awh,little red asking me to stay the night?" She teased as they got into his car.

"I'm not little,you of all people should know that." He said reversing backwards to get out the car park.

"Mm,you're right." She said seductively,licking her lips for effect.

"So you'll stay or not? Because I really co-" Jade cut him off.

"Yes I'll stay,but only because of the sex..nothing else." She said gazing out the car window.

"Right,well,I'll be out on patrol later I can trust you not to take anything right?" He said taking his eyes off the road quickly to look at her.

"You can." Her answer was short and he looked back at the road.

At the cave, miss Martian and artemis were in the kitchen. Artemis sat whilst m'gann made some cookies. "You want to help artemis?" M'gann asked realising her friends boredom.

"I'll pass." Artemis replied shooting out of her daze.

"Artemis are you alright?"

"I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Oh right with Wally?"

"What?"

"Oh I mean y'Know since you guys kissed and-"

"Wait,you saw that?"

"No but your thoughts were pretty loud and I could hear Wally say something about not telling you something about feelings I'm not sure I didn't listen long."

"Thanks m'gann I need to go do something,excuse me."

Artemis walked off to go find Wally who was lying on the couch eating popcorn and watching the 'no signal' TV.

"Wally,I need to talk to you-"

"Look if it's about before, I said we can forget about it." He said sitting up.

"No we can't,look Wally the reason I kissed you is because...well it's because I like you." She announced making Wally choke slightly on his popcorn.

"You what?" He said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"I like you and I well...you're mostly the reason why I ended things with Cameron."

Wally stood up and swallowed a big mouthful of popcorn. Artemis looked at him,neither of them knowing what to say... So he kissed her. And for the second time that day they shared an awkward kiss, which became less awkward once she kissed him back. Robin walked into the room and saw the two lip locking.

"It's about time." He said and the two stopped and smiled at him. "When you two are finished we have a mission." They ended their kiss and went to the bio ship which everyone gathered at.

"So what's the mission?" Wally asked eagerly.

"Klarion,up to no good again. Seems like he's trying to get the justice leagues attention." Robin finished and the team got ready to head off.

Meanwhile at Gotham, it had just turned 5pm and Jade had decided to come over to Roy's to stay the night. She had went home to get some clothes ,a tooth brush, and a hair brush too. She came round with her over night bag and let herself into Roy's apartment. He'd left the door unlocked expecting her arrival.

"You're early." He called from the kitchen.

"Didn't want to come too late, know you've got patrol and all." She said walking into the kitchen of his large apartment.

"Drinks are in the fridge if you want one..." He said a little nervously.

"Hm,sure..." She said opening the fridge to see what drinks he had. She took out a can of coke. "Mm something smells good." She complimented, looking at Roy who was stirring a large pan.

"It's carbonara,you like that right?"

"Love it...so where shall I put my things?"

"Your things?"

"Yes Roy I wasn't exactly going to come over without any clothes and tooth brush."

"Oh right...erm just put them in the bedroom." He said putting some mushrooms in with the pasta. She went a put her things in his room and when she came out dinner (or tea) was ready.

"So does it taste as well as it looks?" Jade said taking a seat at the dining table.

Roy put the plate down in front of her "Why don't you try it and find out!" He said in his normal voice before getting himself some.

"I wasn't talking about the food." She said as he sat down at the table.

" you should already know." He said and they both ate their carbonara. When they were finished she offered to wash up and she did. Once all the dishes were washed he put them away since she didn't know where anything went. Then they sat down in the living room and watched TV for a while before Roy left for his 7pm patrol.

"You won't rob me whilst I'm gone right?" He asked half jokingly and slightly serious.

"No,that would be obvious I'd done it." She replied which earned her a glare.

"Right,well,I'll be going through the window so don't answer the door. Oh and er feel free to get food or whatever." He was one leg out the window when she said.

"Erm Roy?" She asked a little sheepishly which was unlike her. His response was turning his head back to look at her. "Where exactly will I be sleeping?"

"In the bed of course." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe. And with that he left for his patrol.

Jade went into the room and changed into her silk pyjamas. She tried to sleep but was too bored with out the red headed archer there with her,so she decided to go watch TV in the living room. There wasn't much on just a few documentaries,some movies etc. Jade noticed he had recorded a lot of action movies ,hmm very macho she commented in her head, before deciding to watch the Bourne identity. She went to go her some snacks before she started to watch it but then she heard a knock at the door and quickly turned the TV off. She hid in the closet hoping they would go away.

"Roy? Hey royyy?" Wally shouted through the other end of the door.

"We have a mission do you want to come." Robin shouted.

...

"No response? He must be on patrol." Artemis said and Jade could hear the junior justice league leave.

She sighed and went back to get some snacks and watch the film. It had just turned 10pm and she was really hoping Roy wouldn't accept the mission.

"He better not go off with those kids,he still has to pay the delivery charge." Jade said to herself out loud.

Meanwhile, Roy was handing over some robber to the police when the junior justice league showed up.

"Hey Roy!" Wally said waving at his friend. Roy saw Wally and the others approach him and the police car drove off.

"Hey,what are you guys doing here?" Roy asked as he walked towards them.

"We're going on a mission wondered if you wanted to join us?" Robin said before artemis cut in.

"Yeah we went round to your apartment but you weren't there so..."

"You went to my apartment?" He asked worried they'd find cheshire.

"Yeah but you weren't there obviously..." Artemis said sarcastically.

"So you want to join us?" Miss m asked cheerful as ever.

"Er no,I can't I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Robin asked.

"Look I don't need to explain myself to the junior justice league, I'm busy okay." Roy snapped before turning around to walk away.

"Come on then, would you two love birds hurry it up." Robin said heading back into the bio ship. Roy turned at the words 'love birds' and was surprised to see Wally and artemis holding hands. "Poor Wally." Roy mumbled to himself under his breathe and went back to his apartment,well after he'd stopped another burglary that was.

When he got back it was quarter past eleven,he opened the window and climbed in seeing that Jade was falling asleep on the couch. He went into the room and got changed out of his red arrow uniform and into his pyjamas which were just a pair of boxers and a grey T-shirt. He moved her legs and sat on the couch seeing that his favourite film had been paused. He played it and started to watch it from the beginning. Jade began to wake up a little after feeling Roy move under her feet. She yawned and looked at him. She then sat up before saying.

"Didn't think you'd be back till later." She said sleepily.

"I saw the team,they were looking for me said they'd came to the apartment. So I came back early to check on you." He said looking at her.

"Don't worry I stayed well hidden."

"I noticed,I guess I should also mention your sisters dating kid flash I just thought you should know.." Roy said looking back to the TV.

"Ugh,you mean that annoying little flash impersonator..." Jade asked and Roy nodded.

"He's not exactly an impersonator.." Roy said trying to defend his friend.

"She could do much better than him like that superboy..."

"More like Wally could do better than her."

"Excuse you Roy but artemis happens to be of a much higher standard than that freckle speckle." Jade said sitting up more so that she was facing Roy.

"Well that freckle speckle happens to be my friend." Roy defended.

"And artemis happens to be my sister." Jade shouted back.

The two glared at each other for a very intense moment before practically jumping to kiss each other. They made out, hands all over each other's bodies,mouths exploring the others neck. "Mmm." Jade moaned against Roy's lips,

"I guess..(kiss)..it's genetic..(kiss) the crock sisters and their gingers." Jade whispered near his ear as Roy kissed and caressed her neck.

He kissed her harder and filled with more passion. "Mm,so I'm /your/ ginger?" He asked against her lips flirtatiously.

"Mmm,yes(kiss)...you're (kiss) missing your film." She said moving her mouth along his jaw up to his earlobe and nibbled on it. He let of a gruff groan.

"You'd rather (kiss) watch the movie?" He asked going back to kiss her neck.

"Maybe." She said teasingly as she leaned her head back in pleasure of his lips on her neck.

He kissed her a few more times before pulling away. "Then I guess we'll watch the movie."

Her face was slightly shocked. He sent her a cocky smile. "Oh so you don't want to watch the film?" He said sarcastically.

"Do you always put your brain before your penis." Jade said, adjusting her position.

He laughed. "Not all the time..." There was a slight moment of silence before Roy turned to look at Jade and said "you have popcorn in your hair." Before reaching out to grab it.

She grabbed a piece out of the bowl and chucked it at his head "So do you." She said in her usual sultry voice. He took it out and they continued to watch the film. She lay on her back with her head resting on his lap. She turned her head straight to look up at him. "Ugh this film is boring,you seriously like it."

"Well you were the one who put it on." He said blandly not even bothering to look down at her. He kept his eyes on the screen.

"Well you were the one who recorded it." She said sitting up and Roy felt a slight chill where the warmth of her body had been.

"Doesn't mean you have to watch it." He said and he put an arm around her to bring her close.

She put her head on his shoulder and said "Touché...besides there wasn't much on."

"Over 900 channels and there wasn't anything on,I find that hard to believe." He scoffed.

"Let me rephrase that: there wasn't anything I /wanted/ to watch." She replied back her hand tracing shapes on his chest.

"It's getting late,we should go to bed soon." He said looking at the time.

"It's only midnight red,what are you 5?"

"18 actually." He countered back.

"Oh you're younger,I guess I can work with that." Jade said back dazing away at the TV.

"And how old are you?" He asked feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"19." She said before looking up at him,her chin poking in his shoulder.

"And I will be next month." He said sounding like he was trying to prove a point.

"Oh really? Well how about I give you an early birthday present." She said before standing up and dragging Roy to the bed room.

"You brought handcuffs?" Roy said as Jade cuffed him unwillingly to the bed.

"No but you do." She said before crawling over his body. "So,where to start?" She said with a wink before lowering herself down his body.

She started his pre-birthday gift with a blowjob. She had decided to tease him at first but her want made her shove all his length into her mouth.

He groaned,he groaned loud. So loud that the neighbours below complained. "Mmm,you like that?" She teased,licking his tip before crawling back up his body. She crawled up his body by kissing her way up. She began to remove her clothing which made Roy want her. She bent down to kiss him,first on the lips then moving along his jaw and licking at the sensitive part of his ear. He groaned again. They kissed again on the lips and things began to get far more intimate. They stopped so that Jade could un cuff him. When she did Roy stood up,grabbed her and threw her to the bed. This time he was on top. Her legs wrapped around him and her arms roamed around his body. Things began to get intimate again and Roy started kissing jades neck as she moved her hand back and fourth around his growing erection. He moaned against her neck and the sensation against her body sent shivers down her spine. He noticed her want growing so he took her, just like that. He took it slow like they had previously. She liked it slow,it was more passionate,and she enjoyed the lingering feeling of him inside her. He liked it too,he liked her. But then things started to get faster,he moved his body in a rhythm that matched hers. Their hips moving together,their bodies moving as one. Moans filled the room. High pitched feminine moans matched the low grunts and sputters of names called by Roy. They cummed at the same time and Roy collapsed to the side of Jade. "Well if that was my pre-birthday gift I can't wait to see the other half." Roy said out of breath.

"That wasn't even the first half." She said putting her hand on top of his rising and falling chest.

"Jade?" Roy said rolling on his side putting a hand on her left hip pulling her close.

"yes?" She said looking into his eyes..he leaned down and they were just about to kiss and then he said.

"We didn't finish off the movie." He said last minute. His breath ghosting her lips.

She had a very disapproving look on her face. "Really?" She said getting closer to his body teasing. "Then how about you..." She moved closer to his ear "Go watch it yourself." She deadpanned.

He just cocked an eyebrow "Or we could watch something else,do normal couple stuff like you snuggle into me,I tickle you,we play fight,and then do something which not many couples do...have sex on every single surface in this apartment?"

"Every surface?" She asked seductively.

"Its limited offer only." He said in his usual voice whilst his arm searched the floor for his pyjamas.

"Hmm tempting...I guess we could I mean after all it is 20 past one...in the morning...and the sofa doesn't come till 10." She said kissing him quickly before getting out of bed to put back on her silk pyjamas. Once they were ready they went into the living room-with snacks.

"So what films do you actually like?" He said his voice gruff as ever.

"Depends..what's on?" She said and looked at the TV whilst Roy flicked through. "Wait go back.."

"Mean girls?" Roy said looking at Jade oddly. "I mean it's a great film but really?" He said because of course Roy had seen it.

"No,I meant oceans thirteen..." She said giving him an odd look. "So you like mean girls?"

"I support all gingers...even Lindsey Lohan.." He said with no shame.

Jade just laughed. "Looks like I chose the wrong ginger if you support Lindsey Lohan."

"Oh really?And what other ginger would buy you a new bed?" He added playfully.

"Ed Sheeran would."

"So you'd rather have a singer than a hero."

"No,I'd rather have a sidekick." She said leaning against him.

"Former sidekick!" He said back to his usual voice.

"Still a sidekick." She sang.

"Whatever,what are we watching?" He asked putting an arm round her shoulder.

"Wow,when you said do normal girlfriend boyfriend things you meant it..." She joked referring to the 'move' he just made.

"Girlfriend boyfriend? So that's what we are?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You suggested it.." She said shifting the blame on him. "But if you prefer us to be fuck buddies then that's fine with me,lover."

"Id prefer us to have no labels but whatever...so which film?" He said whilst getting more comfortable.

"Since you're all for the gingers I don't think there are any in oceans thirteen..." She said taking the remote off him and putting mean girls on. "Secretly you wanted to watch this didn't you?"

"Secretly I wanted to go to sleep but..." He said yawning.

"This was your idea.." Jade said as the movie began. He didn't reply instead he shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. They watched the film and laughed a few times,Roy liked jades laugh, not her cheshire laugh,her real laugh. He liked that she was real with him. "Well as much as this is fun,when do we get to have sex on every single surface?" Jade said before taking a drink.

"Right after the film,then tickles and play fight../then/ we have sex...all over." He added playfully.

"What if I tickle you first?"

"Then we skip the rest of the film." He said slowly turning his head to look at her. And Jade gave him a look. She was just about to tickle him but she was too slow. He got her first and she fell backwards onto her back. She squirmed slightly and laughed before pulling him in for a kiss. He immediately stopped tickling her and fell in to the kiss. Big mistake. She took advantage of this weakness and tickled his stomach. "Jade." He said between fits of laughter. "Stop!Chesh...okay okay." He said surrendering but decide to tackle her instead. They play fought for a bit,Roy dominating Jade until she flipped them round and she was on top. "So you want a repeat of New Orleans?" She asked sitting on top of his crotch.

"Yes,because you pinning me down,with a sai on my face and kissing my teeth was romantic." He said under her hold.

"Who said it was suppose to be romantic?" She quipped to him.

"You're right,what was I thinking I mean forcing yourself on me to spite your sister,clearly not romantic." He stated and she was slightly shocked that he clicked on.

"Clearly..." She said leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back and she abruptly pulled away. "Much better when you kiss with your lips."

"Much better when you /don't/ smile into the kiss." Her only reply was a flirty smile and quick make out on the couch before skipping to their next activity.

It had just turned 5am and they had just finished having sex on as many surfaces possible. They lay on the rug out of breath.

"Okay..(pant) I'm pretty sure (pant) that normal 'fuck buddies' don't do that." Roy said and Jade pulled the blanket of the couch onto them.

"Who said we were normal? Lover boy." Jade said as she adjusted the blanket around them.

"You're right, /lover girl/ ." He said snatching some of the blanket which was being hogged by Jade.

"You can call me whatever you like..except lover girl!" She deadpanned the last part.

"Okay then jadey wadey?" He teased and she elbowed him in the gut. "Ouch..okay then what about cheshipoo?"

"And I'll call you fanta pubes.." She teased back letting her hand trace it's way down to his crotch.

"Maybe not cheshipoo then?" He said sheepishly.

"Not unless you want snookums?"

"Of course not pookie."

"Roymeo.." Jade said back,sliding her hand back up to his chest.

"Jadiet!"

"Sweetie pie."

"Baby."

"Daddy!" Jade said moving closer.

"Momma!" Roy shouted back not realising how close she'd moved.

"Munchkin!"

"Kitten!"

"Baby cake!"

"Cheshycat!"

"Sweets!"

"Muffin."

"Carrot top!"

"Princess!"

"Boo bear!"

"Kittycat!"

"Sexy arms!" Jade said and Roy leaned a little closer before saying..

"Gorgeous!"

"Hot!"

"Sexy!" Roy said and Jade practically jumped on him,they made out before getting more and more intimate. And with each thrust they said different nicknames some cute,some embarrassing and some hot. They finished having sex and fell straight asleep. They woke about up two hours later and it was now 8 am. Jade lifted Roy's arm which was wrapped around her,so she could get up put on some clothes and go to the toilet. She was putting on some new clothes she'd brought over in her over night bag. It was just lilac halter top and some jeans. She was now brushing her hair but she heard moving around in the other room. She put the brush down and walked into the other room to see Roy in his boxers. He was making pancakes which smelt amazing.

"Oh you're awake?" Jade said walking into the kitchen.

"I am." He said before adding blueberries into the pancakes. "You like blueberries right?"

"I do..." Jade replied walking over to Roy and stood the opposite side to him.

"Good, I now pronounce you husband and wife..." He joked/mocked her reply.

"Mm,you may now kiss the bride.." She said,putting her arms around his neck. He gave her a quick kiss before almost burning the pancakes. "I guess nows a good time to tell you I'm a licensed vicar." She joked.

"A vicar by day,an assassin by night..what else haven't you told me,wifey." He joked,serving the pancakes up.

"Nothing you won't find out sooner or later,hubby." Jade said taking her plate of pancakes which Roy had handed her to the table. Roy joined her a second later with his own plate.

"I didn't wake you,did I?" Jade said before shoving a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

"You did but I don't mind." He said putting a lot of maple syrup on his pancakes. "So what times the delivery?"

"10,so we have a few hours." She said finishing her pancakes.

"They always come early,best to go round at 9."

"So we'll leave in what..half an hour?" Jade said looking at the time. It was 8:20 am according to Roy's clock. Roy nodded and Jade continued. "Okay then you can go get dressed and I'll do the dishes." Jade said noticing Roy had eaten all his pancakes.

"When I said make yourself at home I didn't think you'd do the dishes,may as well move you in." Roy said and the two stood to go wash the dishes and get dressed.

"I might just do that." She said before going into the kitchen with the plates to wash the dishes.

About 10 minutes later,Roy was sitting in the living room whilst Jade finished putting away the dishes. She came and sat next to him once all the dishes were put away. "I figured out where all the dishes went,your welcome by the way."

He leaned close to kiss her "Thanks." He said before kissing her slowly. They made out some more and then they got up to leave.

Once they got to jades house they continued to make out. "Roy we need to stop." She said but Roy continued kissing her neck,although she was enjoying it they really needed to stop the delivery would be coming soon. "Roy!"

He stopped and looked at her "What?"

"The bed will be here in five minutes..."

"We're making out Jade,not having sex."

"Roy,making out always leads to sex."

"Then fine we'll just kiss."

"Same thing!" She said and just then a knock was heard. "I'll get it."

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Jade said and Paula wheeled herself in.

"I thought I'd visit my daughter,I've just got back from star city,your aunt Vivian asks about you. Also artemis is on a mission thought I woul-" Paula stopped herself seeing Roy come out of the kitchen. Roy was shocked too, thinking it was the delivery man.

"Mom this is Roy,Roy this is my mom-" Paula cut Jade off.

"Paula,it's a pleasure to meet you." She said putting a hand out to shake with Roy's. "Have we met before?"

He shook her hand."Erm no I don't think so." He said a little nervously.

The door was still open and two strong delivery men stood at the door. "Jade Nguyen? We have a delivery. But first we need to collect your old bed." One of the men said.

"Uh yeah, the bed rooms straight ahead first door on the right." Jade said and the two men carried out the noticeably broken bed.

"So,Roy must be your boyfriend?" Paula asked as the two men went to put the old bed in the truck.

"Roy and I are just friends mom, why don't you go in the kitchen and make some tea?" Jade said directing her mother to the kitchen.

"Okay.." She said wheeling to the kitchen.

"Just friends?" Roy asked jokingly,hugging Jade from behind,with his arms round her waist and his jaw resting on her head.

"We won't even be friends if you don't get off me.." She said pulling out his hold. Then the men appeared a minute later with the new bed.

"Same room?" One if them asked.

"Yeah." Jade said turning back to Roy.

"I'll get the delivery charge.." He said.

"Such a gentlemen...thanks." She said pecking his lips at a speed that could out do Wally.

"Well I did break it,it's only fair I pay.." Roy said and Paula wheeled out the kitchen just that moment.

"Oh really? And how did you do that?" Paula asked Roy whilst sipping her tea. The delivery men had heard this part of the conversation and were listening in.

"He was-" Jade began but Roy cut her off.

"I was house sitting and I'm a heavy weight." Roy lied but the delivery men deliberately wanted to embarrass the pair.

"That's not how this bed was broken,sir." One of the men said with the paperwork which needed signed in their hands.

"Thanks,we'll pay now." Roy said taking the paperwork and signing it. He handed the man the delivery fair and the two men were off. Once Jade closed the door,she and Roy turned around to face her mom.

"So,how long have you been sleeping together?" Paula asked knowing that they weren't just friends.

The pair sighed and said "Three days." At the same time.

"And you met how? Cheshire ambushing 'red arrow'? 'Red arrow' following you?" Paula asked knowing the twos aliases.

"How did you know about red arrow?" Roy asked suspicious.

"Artemis informed me all about your confrontation with her. What you think my daughter wouldn't tell my about her mentors former sidekick." Paula said and Jade and Roy sat on the creaking couch. The couch creaked which caused a light blush on the twos faces.

"What confrontation?" Jade asked unamused.

"It's nothing." Roy said before Paula added.

"If you call threatening nothing."

Jade sent Roy a look.

"Look I didn't threaten her,I just warned her not to hurt my friends." Roy said defensively.

"Aheh, so is Roy your new boyfriend now?"

"We prefer not to label ourselves." Jade said before adding "Besides I'm not the only one with a secret..male friend."

"You found out about John? How?" Paula said worryingly.

"John? Who's john? Mom I'm talking about artemis and kid clutz."

"Kid flash." Roy corrected which earned him a glare from Jade.

"Oh,you mean Wally. I thought she was with Cameron still." Paula said before saying "I really must talk to her."

"Icicle junior Cameron?" Jade asked confused.

"Yes,she was with him for about two or three weeks."

"Oh it's fine for her to be with a villain but her own sisters a villain and that's a crime." Jade said sinking back into the couch.

"Johns a ginger too." Paula added before saying. "I think I best be going now,I didn't realise that you were going to have company."

"No please you stay,I'll leave." Roy said just to make things less awkward. Jade shot him a glare, she really didn't want him to go.

"No no it's fine I best be off." Paula said not wanting to be the reason Roy left.

"No honestly Paula, I have to go anyway besides you should catch up with your daughter."

"Thank you Roy." Paula said and Roy stood to leave, Jade followed him to the door and the two whispered quietly before Roy said "Right,well goodbye."

"Yeah,bye." Jade said giving him a quick kiss. Then she shut the door.

"He seems nice,well nicer compared to what artemis said." Paula commented wheeling back into the kitchen.

When Roy got back home it was approximately 20 to 11 in the morning. He slumped onto the couch to sleep for a bed, having stayed up all night. He saw he had a message on the answering machine he played it.

"Hey Roy it's Ollie, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on patrol sometime for old times sake. Well call me back or I'll come over,hahaha I'm just kidding. But do call back."

"Aaaaand delete." Roy said as he deleted the message.

He counted some sheep for at least four hours. When he woke up it was three o'clock. Too early for patrol. He turned on the TV and watched the football for a while before turning it on the news. It was about four o'clock when Jade texted him.

'We never got to test out the new bed ;) x'

He read it in her voice in his head, replying:

'Your mom still there?x'

He waited for a reply,trying to think when she put her number in his phone. He'd ask but she'd probably just say something like "You left your phone unlocked." So he didn't bother asking her. Then she replied to his text.

'She just left..are you doing anything?x'

'Yeah' he replied "damn I forgot a kiss!" He cursed to himself outloud.

'What?x'

'You x'

Moments later there was a knock at jades apartment. It was Roy. She opened the door and Roy crashed his mouth to hers.

"Well hello to you too." Jade said against his lips.

"No time for talking." Roy said in his usual gruff voice,as he dragged her back to bed.

After a very hot and satisfying ride Jade rolled off Roy. "Well the beds good but the sex is better." She said panting.

"I'm glad...(pant)..you're not even my girlfriend(pant) and you still manage to make me buy you things."

"You're not even my boyfriend and you still manage to break my things."

"Well I'm making up for that.." He said before rolling on top of her and kissing his way down her body and stopping at her stomach. He pressed light little kisses on her body,and she made a purring noise. An hour later she'd pulled some boxed chocolate and some champagne for them both out of no where.

"I'll be on a mission tomorrow." She said whilst putting a chocolate in Roy's mouth. He chewed before saying.

"Where?" He swallowed his own chocolate before placing one in her mouth.

"Confidential.." She said before chewing. "It's only for two days, don't miss me too much."

"Two days? Looks like I'll have to find another fuck buddy." He joked.

"Mmhm,do that and I'll make sure you won't be able to have kids."

"What if they're your kids?"

She was a little taken aback at that question. "Who says I want kids with you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" He said taking a sip of champagne.

"Why would I?" She said repositioning herself.

"Because our kids would be bad asses." Roy said going on top of Jade a kissing her lips softly.

"Mm,they would." She agreed against his lips. "But they wouldn't be heroes."

"And they wouldn't be villains, or assassins."

"They wouldn't be archers either." Jade said and they both moved away from each other. They were quiet for a while.

Jade sighed before saying " don't have kids."

He turned on his side to look at her. "I know,I'm sorry.."

"Ugh fine I'm sorry too.." Jade said moving closer to him.

"Who says we'll have kids together.."

"Exactly,and if we did it would be a girl." Jade stated like it was a fact.

"No disagreements, I prefer girls." Roy said putting an arm around Jade.

"I'm sure you do.." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"What time do you have to leave?"

Roy asked,his fingers tracing up and down her arm.

"Around 5am...abominably early,I'll be back in two days though,around 3." She said looking up at him.

"In the morning?" He said looking down at her.

"Afternoon."

"Right,well I'm going patrolling with GA,old times said apparently,so don't worry I won't bring any blonde bimbos in our bed."

"Our bed?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Your bed.." He corrected a little embarrassed.

"You're too cute red,but I think nows the time for you to leave...so shoo." She said moving away from his hold.

"Now, it's only half 5..in the evening." He said sitting up.

"Exactly,I need all the sleep I can get,and you're too tempting." She said sitting up beside him.

He got up,naked form and all,looking for his clothes. Jade let her eyes drape over his body.

"Okay,chesh,where are my clothes?" Roy said turning to face her.

"Well,where did we start."

"Living room,right." He said opening the bedroom door only to find Lawrence (sportsmaster.) sitting on the couch.

"Well if it isn't red arrow,aren't heroes suppose to take the bad guys to jail,not take them to bed."

"Erm,Jade.." Roy shouted from the sitting room.

"Ugh fine,we can-" Jade walked into the sitting room in a dressing gown,stopping her sentence when she saw sportsmaster. "What do you want?"

"For starters I'd like Romeo to put on some clothes." Roy went back into the room and put on the other dressing robe. "Okay,now,why would a hero be sleeping with an assassin?" He asked directly to Roy.

"Same reason anyone sleeps with someone." He replied shortly.

"Do you love Jade?"

"No.." Roy answered unsure of what the right answer would be.

"That's ashame,baby girl was really falling for you." Lawrence replied pouting at Jade.

"No she wasn't." She replied back, her father trying to spite her. "Why are you here?"

"Well,I came to warn my daughter and her..'boyfriend' about the consequences of this relationship."

"We already know!" Jade snapped.

"Really? Because I don't think broken arrow does." And just like that Roy shut down.

"What did you do?!" Jade screamed,trying to bring Roy back to consciousness. Then Lawrence told her. Told her everything about the mole and a clone..it was Roy.

"I don't care..." Jade said she liked him and wasn't bothered if he was a clone after all he was still real.

"I'm sure you do baby girl, I best be going. Tell Roy I said goodbye." He said leaving the small apartment.

She positioned herself on his lap,knees either side of his legs. kissed him knowing it was the only way it could bring him back to consciousness. His hands went around her waist and he deepened the kiss before quickly pulling away remembering sportsmaster was there.

"Don't worry he's gone." She whispered against his lips.

"I should probably go,you need your sleep.." He said as she kissed his neck."Jade?.." He said and the rest was blurred to her. After everything she just found out she wanted to tell him,she found herself torn between telling him or not,she knew either way he'd find out sooner or later and he'd probably hate her for knowing. But at the same time she wanted to cry,just curl up into a ball and cry. She was a sentimental person,never had been,never will be. But at that moment in time crying seemed to be the only way to let go. So she did. Her forehead pressed against his,tears rolling down her cheeks and she cried.

He noticed and he wiped the tears away before pulling her in for a hug. "Jade?" He asked,knowing he wouldn't get a reply. He held her for a while before lifting her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He lay her down and made sure she was cosy. He stayed with her that night. Let her rest on him,whilst he held her close. She stopped crying after a while and they just lay like that all throughout the night. When it turned 4am she got up and started putting on her uniform and preparing a bag for the mission. He got up and went to find his clothes. He found them and put them on tiredly,he didn't sleep last night,instead he lay there hugging her and protecting her whilst she slept. He went up to her and hugged her. He didn't know what happened last night but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. He kissed her softly on her forehead and she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry.." She said quietly.

"What for?" He asked raising an eyebrow,confused.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered again, resting her head on his chest.

She had to leave now,they said goodbye and kissed. Roy cleaned her apartment for her before leaving. When he got home there was another message on the answering machine from GA. So Roy phoned Ollie.

"Hello?" Oliver said on the other end.

"It's Roy,"

"You finally called..what's wrong?"

"Nothing,I just..wondered if you still wanted to catch up..old times sake."

"Yeah,yeah. Tonight?"

"Why not?"

"Great,I'll meet you on your usual patrol at 7pm?"

"Yeah,I'll see you there..bye." And Roy hung up after hearing Oliver's goodbye.

It turned seven pm and Roy waited on a rooftop for his former mentor. He saw Oliver and another blonde figure approaching,zit was artemis.

"Roy boy,I hope you don't mind I brought artemis along."

"Of course not." Roy spat out.

"I didn't think you'd call back,you been busy lately?" Ollie asked standing on the rooftop.

"Something like that," Roy said before turning to artemis. "I thought you were on a mission."

"We just got back today..."

"How's Wally?" Roy snarled.

"He's fine,how's Jade?" She asked back, clearly her mom had informed her.

"Jade? Not your Jade?" Oliver asked,the last question was for artemis,he was aware of her family.

"Of course not!" Roy lied. Artemis saw the look on his face so she lied too.

"No,well yes,cheshire kissed Roy in New Orleans. Don't worry Ollie I'm sure Roy's smarter than that."

"She kissed you?" Oliver asked confused. "Maybe we should have an adult supervise you kids on missions too."

"I am an adult." Roy said and he wasn't wrong,he was almost 19. "And I didn't kiss her back,she forced herself on me."

"Wow,your first kiss..by some psycho." Ollie joked about the first part.

"She's not a psycho!" Both if the younger archers snarled walking off to do some patrol.

AN: thanks for reading please revise I'm unsure whether to continue,I know it sucks but even if your reviews are critical I don't mind...merry Christmas and happy new year!


End file.
